Pociones
by Genesys
Summary: La castaña pensó que quizás tan sólo Snape la pudiese ayudar, no por nada la criatura que gestaba dentro de ella era de su ahijado, Draco Malfoy.
1. Embarazo No Deseado

**"Pociones" **

**_Disclaimer: _**Todos los personajes aquí presente son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo simplemente me limito a utilizarlos en mis historias.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Pociones"**

_"Embarazo No Deseado"_

"No me lo puedo creer" pensaba la joven.

Paseaba de un lado para el otro, moviendo su abundante cabellera en cada fuerte movimiento que emitía de negación.

"¡Es impensable!" sus ojos almendrados chispeaban de enfado y confusión. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Hubiese podido reírse de si misma por la ironía del estado en el que estaba, pero la realidad le estaba dando una azotaina de la que ya empezaba a sentir las consecuencias.

Se dejó caer el sofá, se revolvió como un gato salvaje, sin dejarse de imaginar lo que le harían sus amigos por su estupidez. ¡La matarían, la meterían en un caldero y luego se la zamparían con cebolla y ajo!

Se abalanzó contra un cojín cercano y hundió la cabeza en él, intentando en vano suicidarse, las fuerzas no le llegaban.

Sentía perder la noción del tiempo, se estaba ahogando. Su racionalidad la culpaba y no dejaba lugar a ningún otro pensamiento positivo. ¿Era acaso aquello el final de su vida?

Si tan solo hubiese usado protección, nada de lo que estaba pasándole ahora sería verdad.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida y facilona?

"Mierda" pensó la joven mientras seguía revolviéndose en el sofá.

Bebió mucho aquella desgraciada noche. ¿Por qué el puñetero de Zacharias Smith ni el bueno para nada de Blaise Zabinni la habían parado?

Hermione se detuvo internamente. Quizás lo habían planeada desde hace mucho. ¡Si! Seguro que todo fue un plan para dejarle en ridículo y ahora con esta carga.

La castaña masculló algo intangible, porque esa idea era absurda. Smith se había liado con Rose Zeller. Y Blaise sólo le dijo que el Whisky de Fuego era bueno y luego se largó a saber Dios donde.

La culpa la encogía hasta dejarla inmóvil del miedo durante segundos que se le hacían eternos. Seguía sin podérselo creer.

Su vulgaridad en aquella noche le salió cara, y además de eso, no sentía el valor suficiente para afrontarlo, quizás llenase la bañera a tope y sumergiese la cabeza en ella hasta perder el conocimiento o la vida.

Al de un rato se consideró exhausta mental como físicamente, decidió dormir un poco antes de la cena en que declararía su muerte segura.

Nadie la llegaría a perdonar con totalidad, pero la joven se aferró a que aunque sea Dumbledore o McGonagall la entendiesen…

Hermione se levantó de repente. Sus ojos se abrieron como si una idea genial la hubiese atravesado a la velocidad de una Saeta de Fuego.

Si esa ultima oportunidad fallaba, ya podría ir a pedir un permiso de puenting, pero sin atarse ninguna cuerda de la que aferrarse.

Por eso, quizás Severus Snape la ayudase, no por nada la criatura que gestaba dentro de ella era propiedad de su ahijado, Draco Malfoy.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¡Hola a todos! **

Esta historia ha salido de la nada en que se encuentra mi cerebro, por lo que os prometo que os echareis muchas risas con los siguientes capítulos, tan sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo y vuestro apoyo.

Este corto Cáp.. es únicamente un tipo de prologo, así que prepararos para el próximo. Espero que me dejéis algún review con ideas o comentarios.

Así si queréis alguna pareja lesbica o gay tan sólo decírmelo y yo tratare de meterlo.

Besos,

_**Genesys**_

** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cuando se sugieren muchos remedios para un solo mal,

quiere decir que no se puede curar.

**Anton Chejov**


	2. Descubrimientos

**"Pociones" **

**_Disclaimer: _**Todos los personajes aquí presente son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo simplemente me limito a utilizarlos en mis historias.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Pociones"**

_"Descubrimientos" _

Sabía que era el centro de la atención y podía asegurar que eso no era para nada halagador.

Podía sentir que sus amigos la fulminaban con la mirada, los profesores la miraban incrédulos y demasiado conmocionados como para decirle algo, los miembros de la orden seguro que la tachaban de traidora…

Lo peor de todo era que Snape la miraba demasiado enfadado, con un brillo asesino en sus oscuros ojos, con el pelo como una peluca vieja, y apretando la varita bajo la túnica.

Ese anticuado y malhumorado profesor era su única salvación, sino, tendría que afrontar todo tipo de obstáculos para ser feliz.

La atmósfera de tensión alrededor de ella la estaba asfixiando silenciosamente, se vio tentada a salir de allí a toda prisa, pero sabía que la atraparía y luego la torturarían lentamente, haciéndola gritar, llorar y sufrir eternamente…

-"Señorita Granger" resonó la voz de Snape, con clara ironía "¿Se puede saber cómo demonios pudo mezclarse con el Señor Malfoy?".

Hermione lo miró con miedo y confusión, sonrojada de la vergüenza, y unas ganas de estar tres metros bajo tierra en un ataúd de pino.

Los demás los miraban alternativamente, como a una pelota de ping pong. La Gryffindor sabía de antemano que no la dejarían morir en paz sin explicaciones, y allí estaba el grasiento de Snape para afirmarlo.

-"La v-verdad… es q-que yo.. yo… " la chica tartamudeaba y aquella muestra de nerviosismo no los doblegaba, seguían mirándola con indiferencia "e-esa no-che, yo… yo y Zabini.. sa-limos a…" Ron se estrujó las sienes "a… a un bar… a tomar copas, sólo eso... pero nos encontramos con… Smith… Zacharias Smith y…" Casi todos los presentes parecieron aguantar la respiración "y….Malfoy".

Aquello trajo una cadena de comentarios de cualquier tipo y miradas molestas de parte de sus amigos. Ginny soltó un silbido agudo, Snape se puso rígido, Ojoloco Moody parecía querer descuartizarla con ese maldito ojo girando continuamente sobre ella, McGonagall tenía un rictus amargo, y sin duda alguna, ella se sentía una migaja apunto de ser barrida.

-"¿Allí termina todo, Hermione?" preguntó Tonks, que parecía muy contrariada con la situación. La castaña la miró igual de incomoda que ella.

-"Pues… Zabinni me dio… algo de beber… y entre copa y… copa, no recuerdo nada más que… haber discutido con Malfoy y… entrar en una habitación muy…"

-"De acuerdo, lo hemos captado" zanjó la auror con los pómulos enrojecidos y el pelo naranja flameante.

Muchos desviaron la vista de Hermione por pudor, pero Snape era el único, aparte de Moody, que la seguía mirando con seriedad y un enfado descomunal.

-"¿Desde cuándo sabe que esta embarazada, Granger?"

_Snape siempre tan sensible_, pensó la joven bruja con angustia.

-"Hace una semana que fui a San Mungo, y allí me encontré con que estaba…" su voz se ahogó dentro des su boca. Quería desaparecer de allí. "Tengo dos meses y medio de embarazo" finalizó a punto de derrumbarse.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que Malfoy es el padre de la criatura?" inquirió Kingsley Shacklebot, primera vez que hablaba en toda la reunión. Los demás lo miraron pasmados, incluyendo la misma castaña.

-"Por dios, no he estado con ningún otro hombre que no sea la sabandija de Malfoy, por desgracia" replicó la joven, empezando a irritarse ella también.

¿Acaso la tomaban por una mujerzuela?

-"Muy bien, Hermy" suavizó como siempre Ginny "Ante esto, tenemos que buscar alguna salida¿no crees?" Hermione hubiese deseado silenciarla.

-"No necesito que me tengáis piedad, me las arreglare sola, y si ello conlleva tener que hablar con Malfoy, lo haré".

Los que la miraban, es decir, todos, la miraron horrorizados.

La joven bruja salió de allí sin ninguna retención.

-"Severus, tienes que ayudarla con alguna poción"suplicó el director de Hogwarts, una vez que la chica saliese de la habitación. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Snape gruñía y miraba molesto a Dumbledore.

-"Primero hablare con Draco y después ya veremos" contestó el hombre, saliendo con paso firme de la habitación.

Albus Dumbledore lo vio alejarse, sintiéndose algo más relajado, y aun así presentía que la joven Gryffindor no podría sola con un hijo a cuestas. Sin vacilación alguna, el señor Malfoy tendría que auxiliarla a toda costa.

** Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Salió corriendo, sin dirección fija.

Todavía escuchaba los gritos de su padrino y las salpicaduras de saliva en su rostro. ¡Qué asco! pensó el chico.

Hizo un derrape en la esquina del pasillo y casi se dio de bruces con Lovegood, esta abrió más los ojos si era posible.

Le pareció escuchar un reclamo de la joven, pero la ignoró mientras siguió corriendo a toda pastilla por el angosto pasillo, de lejos le llegaban las conversaciones y risas de los trabajadores, pero en su mente sólo existía una pregunta "¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?".

Llegó al ascensor y dentro tomó algo de aire, las personas de dentro lo miraban entre sorprendidos y lujuriosos. Subió a la siguiente planta, allí resurgió como alma que lleva el diablo y entró precipitadamente en una oficina, lo que vio lo hizo retroceder y salir de nuevo al pasillo.

Masculló algo y trató de calmarse. El día no había empezado bien y no terminaría bien. El rubio pudo escuchar un par de maldiciones dentro de la oficina. Una chica alta y negra salió de la habitación con la falda arrugada y el ceño fruncido, se despidió con una mirada despectiva.

-"Entra, pedazo de animal" escuchó el rubio desde el interior del departamento.

Ingresó decido a suplicarle ayuda al moreno, pero se calló. Blaise tenía la vista fija en su escritorio, parecía temblar un poco, pero a Draco eso tan sólo le dio mala espina…

-"Ya lo siento, Blaise, pero es muy importante lo que te tengo que decir".

El rubio se sentó en un sofá cercano, pero no delante del moreno, por precaución.

-"¿Cómo se puede ser tan zoquete para entrar sin avisar, eh, Draco?".

Blaise Zabinni lo miraba con una tranquilidad fingida, Draco supo que si se mantenía callado lograría que lo ayudase, pero sino… su amigo lo lapidaría.

-"Es la primera y la ultima vez, Draco. ¿Me escuchaste, idiota?. Parece mentira que haya estado semanas detrás de Johnson, y tú me hayas jodido la ocasión de salir con ella".

El rubio palideció, su amigo no dudaría en echarle algún maleficio.

_Dios mío_, pensó, _¿qué haría ahora?_.

Tan sólo le quedaba el recurso se ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle, arriesgándose a que el moreno le tuviese compasión o asco.

Y así lo hizo, pero esta vez tuvo surte, el moreno lo miró resignado. No por nada habían sido amigos desde siempre.

-"¿Qué querías antes de fastidiarme la fiesta, Draco?".

-"Tengo un serio y terrible problema con una problemática chica con la que me llevó de culo y cuesta abajo, mi queridísimo y estimado compañero, amigo de la vida…"

-"Si no vas al grano, acabaré por asquearme". Blaise miraba enfado la cara suplicante de su camarada. Seguro que algo gordo le había pasado a Draco, porque normalmente solía arreglárselas por si mismo.

-"Vale" contestó el rubio, sentándose de una vez en el sofá, con las rodillas adoloridas. Se quedó el silencio, mirando al moreno.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Una mosca pasar cerca de su oreja.

Silencio.

Silencio atronador.

-"¿VALE QUÉ, IDIOTA?" gritó Blaise, furioso. Se había levantado de su silla, rojo de enfado. ¿Acaso Draco le tomaba el pelo o qué?

-"He dejado preñada a una chica" soltó el rubio con los ojos cerrados.

Un tenso silencio.

-"Me cago en el padre que te engendró, Draco" susurró Blaise, desinflado de toda ira. Aquello si era un grave problema, y no sabía si él podría ayudarlo.

-"Supongo que con eso querrás decir que harás todo lo posible para ayudar a tu mejor amigo¿verdad?" rogó el rubio, con ganas de echarse otra vez de rodillas.

Blaise Zabinni sudó frío, todo ello era 'impensable'.

¿Draco Malfoy con Hermione Granger? La mezcla de los dos…

Necesitaría hacer una visita a un siquiatra para afrontar el derrumbamiento del mundo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¡Hola queridos!**

No sabéis a dónde me han mandando vuestros reviews... ¡AL PARAISO!

¡Estoy super contenta! De no ser por vuestra ayuda, yo ahora no sabría si seguir con este trama que tengo en mi lunática mente.

_¡Muchas Gracias!_

Ahora mismo contesto a vuestro reviews:

**Caelius: **El padrino tendrá un gran juego en mi historia, Snape siempre me ha gustado, aunque todo el mundo dice que es asqueroso, si, ya lo sé. Si que es un asqueroso con pelo grasiento y nariz aguileña, pero tiene su toque encantador, con esa mala uva y comentarios insufribles. Maravilloso. ¡Gracias por leerlo y besos!

**AlexiaRiddle: **No entendí muy bien eso de "parejas serias", en mi historia tengo pensado poner a una lesbiana y a un gay, o un bisexual, si te preguntas la razón te la diré; porque cuando yo bebo demasiado, se me nublan los sentidos y llegó hasta tirarle los tejos a mis amigas. Con eso te digo todo, querida. Espero que sigas enviándome reviews. ¡Besos!

**Azuran-dark Angel: **Bueno... espero que te vaya a gustar este capitulo, sino haré todo lo posible por mejorar en los siguientes. Siempre he querido a la gente honesta, por lo que espero que me digas tu verdadera opinión sobre este Cáp.. Gracias por leerlo. ¡Besos!

**PauMalfoy: **Gracias por animarme, y ya que te dan igual las parejas¿qué tal si pongo al final un "Harry-Hermione" o peor aún, un "Ron-Hermione"... Por supuesto que ni muerta pondría esas asquerosidades de parejas, son demasiado... demasiado... ¿correctas¡Qué horror!

**LaBelle Evans: **En tu review has sido muy clara, y por ello te premiaré más adelante. (Sonrisa maliciosa). Yo detesto tanto como tú la pareja de Ginny con Harry, o con Luna. Incluso detestaría la de algún Gryffindor con otro Gryffindor. Las parejas deben ser diferentes para tener siempre algo que los algo especiales de los demás. Porque sino parecen, como le he dicho antes a PauMalfoy, demasiado correctas, y eso me pone enferma. Me gustan más las explosivas como Draco y Hermione, y también Blaise con Ginny o con cualquier otra que no sea Slytherin.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por quererme, aunque sea un poquito, yo adoro el nombre de 'Genesys'. Suena como música a mis orejas. Muchas gracias por leerlo¡besos!

**Nicol Aru: **Gracias por fijarte que no sé como hacer que me dejen reviews anónimos. Ahora mismo lo intentare, si ves que pide tan sólo reviews con firma, envíame el review diciendo como los desactivo. ¿De acuerdo? Espero que te guste esta historia y no te pierdas ninguna actualización que haga. ¡Besos y cuídate!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¿Puede uno recordar el amor?

Es como tratar de evocar el aroma de las rosas en un sótano.

Puedes ver la rosa, pero nunca el perfume.

** Arthur Millar**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Besos,

**_Genesys_**


	3. Soluciones y Comentarios

**"Pociones"**

**_Disclaimer:_ **Todos los personajes aquí presentes son de J.K Rowling.

Yo simplemente me limito a utilizarlos a mi gusto.

** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Pociones"**

_"Soluciones y comentarios"_

Si, la culpa le paralizaba mentalmente.

Por su culpa Granger estaba pasando por aquello, tan sólo tuvo que escuchar a Draco pronunciar aquellas palabras para dejarlo claro.

¿Cómo había sido tan cabron?

Seguro la joven lo detestaría por no haberla alejado de las garras de su casanova compañero.

Se maldijo a si mismo, pobre Granger. Si no se hubiese puesto pedo por su maldita culpa, seguro que ella no hubiese terminado preñada del rubio, ni él se sentiría tan desgraciadamente culpable.

"¡Sabía que Granger no terminaría bien aquella noche!"

La culpa, sentimiento muy común durante estos días, lo estaba matando del miedo, tenía que buscar alguna solución a aquel problema. Según su aterrorizado amigo decía que llevaba dos meses y pico de embarazada…

"_¡Joder!_"

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. "Embarazada" sonaba muy fuerte, y mucho más si era la sabihonda y rata bibliotecaria de Hermione Granger quien estaba esperando un hijo de nada más y nada menos que de su pedante peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy.

"_¡Qué horror!_"

Tendría que recurrir a donde el experto, que era Severus Snape, y pedirle ayuda sobre la pócima "anti-embarazos avanzados". Un método algo doloroso, pero que lo pasaría si no quería tener algo relacionado con Malfoy.

Era la única vía de salvación que tenía la pobre de Granger para salir del lió en que estaba.

** Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Raramente se encuentran días tan soleados como estos, por ello la suerte la acompañaba, sin caber ninguna vacilación.

Estaba sudando como una borrega y el peso de las bolsas sólo incrementaba su mal humor.

El ambiente londinense también parecía querer ayudarla tanto que la estaban sacando de quicio los mocosos con bicicletas a velocidad suicida, la gente como zombis por las calles y el estrepitoso ruido del tráfico.

Si por ella fuese, sacaría su varita y los petrificaría a todos y a cada uno de ellos, pero por desgracia ella no podría hacer eso pues iba contra sus principios.

Soltó un juramento por lo bajo. Paró enfrente de un destartalado poste.

_¡Aleluya!_ Pensó la joven, cansada.

Enfrente tenía la residencia de sus padres, donde había pasado toda su infancia, con su familia y amigos. Lo que se exhibía delante de ella era tan sólo un deteriorado lugar que necesitaría mano dura para volverla a reconstruir, porque aquello se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

La mala hierba inundaba todo el jardín donde su casita del árbol estaba negra de cuando fue quemada y abundante hiedra cubría todas las rejas que cercaban la residencia. Las paredes de la casa pedían a gritos una capa nueva de pintura, una fachada nueva, y tangible que por dentro también precisaría cosas.

Abrió el portón con sumo cuidado, dejando las bolsas a un lado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hacia tantos años que no pisaba ese sitio, temerosa por no haberlo mantenido durante todo ese tiempo.

Con sus padres muertos, el caserón de antaño había casi desaparecido de sus recuerdos, pero al verla de nuevo, sabía que siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Un ruido desde dentro de la vivienda le erizó el vello de repente. Volteó a todos lados, por instinto se abrazó el vientre, como dando más refugio de lo que su piel le daba a su pequeño retoño dentro.

Un gato negro de ojos amarillos salió por una ventana, Hermione suspiró más tranquila, pero no entendió por qué el animal seguía mirándola fijamente, mientras que ella recogía sus bolsas y se dirigía a la puerta de la casa.

Hermione decidió dejar el gato a su bola en vez de asustarlo, ya que suponía que ese animal debía de haber estado viviendo y cuidando su casa.

Entró decidida y el grito que soltó al ver a la persona que se hallaba dentro de su casa, casi destroza sus propios tímpanos.

-"¿Quién demonios es usted y que carajo hace en mi casa?" chilló la joven bruja, con sus cosas regadas en el polvoroso y sucio suelo, apretando su varita bajo el abrigo.

-"Trancilizate, pequeña, yo llevó viviendo aquí desde hace ya muchos años".

-"¡Cómo se atreve a ocupar una casa ajena, viejo majadero!" Hermione podría haberle sacado los ojos, pero el tipo ni se inmutó.

-"Deje de gritar, joven, no es bueno para su hijo…" recomendó el otro al ver el bulto del vientre de la joven.

-"¡Fuera de mi casa, ahora mismo" gritó esta.

-"Por favor, señorita, deje que me quede aquí¿a dónde podría ir sino es aquí?" pidió el señor, quien puso cara de cordero degollado.

Hermione se quedó callada. Observó que el hombre delante de ella había mantenido bien su casa por dentro.

Ese tipo tenía las ropas negras de mugre, apestaba a alcohol y tabaco rancio. Tenía una gorra escocesa de la que sobresalían unos pelos rubios pálidos, unos ojos acuosos que la miraban frenético y no tendría más de 45 o 50 años.

Lo miró unos instantes evaluadoramente y después habló.

-"Me ayudará a reorganizar mi casa y le dejare quedarse a vivir aquí durante una temporada más". Hermione creyó que sus palabras le habrían sentado tan bien al viejo que se había quedado sin habla. Bajó la guardia.

El señor la miró incomodo.

-"Disculpe, pero… ¿tendré que limpiar?" preguntó éste. Hermione, que había empezado a recoger de nuevo sus cosas, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo irritada.

-"¿Alguna queja al respecto?" Hermione lo miró amenazante.

-"No, que va, tan sólo quería saber por dónde empezaría" sonrió este con fingida alegría.

Hermione sonrió con genuina dulzura. Le pondría las pilas a ese viejo vagabundo.

-"Digame su nombre, señor".

-"Mathew Trimble, a sus servicios, señorita…".

-"Granger, Hermione Granger". El hombre dio una reverencia hacia la joven y ésta sonrió.

-"Empecemos entonces con nuestros labores, señora".

** Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-"Mira que eres puñetero, Draco. ¿No piensas ayudarla?".

Blaise miraba con dureza a su amigo dar vueltas por toda la habitación, con los brazos recogidos detrás de su espalda, y el semblante serio.

-"Ya sabes quién es, Blaise, ella no me dejaría ayudarla ni aunque se lo rogase, y yo tan bajo no caigo". Le dirigió una mirada arrogante al moreno, que molesto, no se intimido.

-"Debría de darte vergüenza no reconocer tus errores¿acaso no aprendiste nada después de la guerra?" Blaise sonó triste al decirlo, Draco se giró para enfrentarlo.

-"Claro que aprendí cosas, Blaise, una de ellas, no subestimes a tu inferior ". El moreno lo miró desconcertado.

-"Lo que quiero decir, amigo mío, que esta leona no me dejara siquiera decirle 'Buenos días' a un distancia de un kilómetro. ¿No entiendes que incluso estando embarazada me mataría sin pensárselo dos veces?". Rodó los ojos, sarcástico.

-"Qué estúpido llegas a ser, Draco. No es necesario que vayas tan sólo a darle parte de tu dinero".

-"¿Qué insinúas?" Draco se extraño, aquello le empezó a oler mal. ¿No quería dinero?

-"Que quizás ella sienta algo por ti, imbécil". Blaise le hubiese dado un manotazo, pero se contuvo.

-"¿Estas de coña? Ella me odia con todas sus fuerzas, me decapitaría, me ahorcaría, me echaría cualquier hoguera, me.."

-"¡Por dios, Draco! Siendo tú un casamentero¿no ha habido alguna que se te resistido para que después vuestras relaciones sean mas pasionales?" preguntó el moreno, algo desesperado.

Draco lo miró durante unos segundos con incredulidad, como si descubriese que su amigo hablaba sirenio. De improvisto, el rubio empezó a carcajearse sin razón alguna.

Blaise lo soportó durante unos minutos, hasta que la última gota colmó el vaso.

-"¡Cállate de un bendita vez, animal!" gritó el moreno, con las sienes sobresaliendo de sus lugares. Draco se limpió las lágrimas.

-"Nunca había escuchado un chiste tan bueno, Blaise, deberían darte algún premio…" Draco se hubiese echado a reír otra vez sino fuese por la mala uva que iba cogiendo el moreno.

-"No estoy de buenas, así que, pon atención o te doy la azotaina que nunca te han dado tus padres, idiota". Draco tragó saliva. El otro continúo.

-"Para empezar debes de buscar dónde vive, a saber donde se escondió para no verte el careto, idiota. Segundo, hablarás con los otros dos del trío dorado".

Draco hizo un mohín amargo, cerrado los ojos fuertemente, pero sin rechistar.

-"Así amigo mío, veras como ellos se dan cuenta de que de verdad quieres ayudar a Granger, y que aceptas tus-"

-"Yo no seguiría insistiendo si veo que la desgreñada esa no quiere mi ayuda ni mi dinero". Draco lo miró enfadado.

-"Ay, Draco, Draco… te falta mucho para entender a las mujeres".

-"Me basta con que ellas me entiendan a mí" sonrió el rubio, con arrogancia.

-"Pues Miss Granger te ha dado carpetazo, Draco" el moreno se echó a reír en las narices del otro, pero Draco prefirió no hacerse mal hígado. "Bueno, bueno… Después de tener una charla de cuñados con Potter y Weasley, ve a donde vive Granger, y quédate a esperar en la puerta durante días si es necesario".

-"¿Qué? Estás muy mal si crees que haré semejante calamidad a mis orígenes".

Draco frunció el cejo recordando algo que hasta ahora no se había dando cuenta…

¿Hermione Granger y él, un hijo?

Blaise pareció darse cuenta de ello, y aulló como un lobo mientras una sonrisa de ojera a oreja inundaba su cara tostada.

-"Draco, pareces más gilipollas de lo que eres. Hermione es de descendencia muggle, por lo que tu hijo-"

-"Callate, Blaise. Ya lo sé, y me refería a que no pienso rogarle a la fea de Granger".

Blaise lo miró divertido, sabiendo que Draco intentaba cubrir se propio error. Y es que él mismo sabía que no era fácil empezar a quitar prejuicios inculcados desde que se es un niño.

Draco había progresado mucho respecto al tema de sangre-sucias.

Ahora le daba igual la procedencia, pero seguía rehuyendo un poco a los de procedencia muggle.

Blaise prefirió seguirle hostigando.

-"Tan fea, Draco, que te acostaste con ella y ahora esperas un hijo…" Blaise volvió a reírse burlón, dejando a Draco descuadrado.

Le oyó resoplar, pero el moreno continuó.

-"Y si quieres mi opinión, Granger esta más buena que la pija de Parkinson".

Draco estaba a punto de quedarse sin más fuerzas para contenerse.

-"¡Ah! Y además de que encantado tendría un hijo con esa preciosidad".

Draco se le abalanzó, con la risa de su amigo destrozándole los oídos y la rabia inundado sus venas.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¡Holaaaa! **

Estoy algo apenada por no haberos puesto el capitulo antes, pero he tenido una movida con el internet, y a tomar por saco los caps.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado este cap, a mi personalmente me ha gustado más bien poco, tendré que cambiar unas cositas para el siguiente cap.

Bueno, y con eso, muchas gracias a todos!

Contestaré a aquellos que me han dejado reviews:

**LaBelle Evans: **Muchasssss graciasss! Tus reviews son muy alentadores y me encanta como me mimas tú a mi! Y como ya te insinué antes, te cumpliré uno de tus deseos, pero deberá ser mas adelante. Lo de Blaise, la verdad es que no tenía ni remota idea de que fuese negro, tan solo moreno de pelo, pero me parece una idea genial, además a mi los morenitos me chiflan tanto como los rubitos, que hablando de rubios, Draco no es lo que se dice completamente..racista, pero no termina de acoplarse. Es como si de repente tuvieses que empezar a compartir un helado de chocolate (mi preferido!) con otra persona, pues como que no te acostumbras a tener que lamer el mismo sitio que la otra persona también lame.. (uhhhhm... esta idea me ha gustado, lo tendré en mente!). Pues eso, guapa, que me encantan tus reviews y espero con ansias tu siguiente comentario diciéndome que opinas sobre este que acabo de actualizar. ¡Muchas gracias y besos!

**Laila Doremi: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me sonroje y todo, jejeje, pues mira, han habido algunos que me preguntan si van a la escuela o si están en la orden, pues no he querido aclararlo antes porque me parece que lo había dejado claro en mis caps., aunque veo que no.. Asi q t adelanto, no van a la escuela porque ya la terminaron, pero su rivalidades al parecer siguen intactas, y no todos siguen en la orden... Muchas gracias por leer mis caps, n.n, besos!

**PauMalfoy: **Hola! Bueno, me alegra muxo saber q t gusta mi fanfic, n.n, y tranquila, no cometeré semejante homicidio a mis principios, nunca un Hermione/Harry, o Hermione/Ron (puahhhg!). Draco es el chico perfecto para Hermione, pues es de cavilaciones complejas y fachada excitable, P, por lo que Draco es mi personaje favorito, y la chica que podría estar con él tan sólo son dos (a mi gusto), Hermione G., y Ginny W. Esas dos difíciles metas para mi rubito, aunque también tengo otro personaje preferido, Blaise Zabinni, oh, dios! Es genial, porque me lo imagino como alguien sereno pero sarcástico, y de un humor muy divertido. Y su pareja ideal, sin duda alguna, es la explosiva pelirroja, Ginny Weasley. Y ahora te aclaro de donde soy: Nací en tierras calientes (Baja California Sur), pero llevo viviendo años en el norte de la península ibérica, al lado de tu Santander, Cantabria... En pocas palabras, vivo en el Euskal Herria (País Vasco), un un pueblo de la costa, a un hora y media de Bilbao. ¡Gracias y besos!

**Hitomi Felton: **Tienes una capacidad para retener fragmentos de historias fenomenal, yo no me di cuenta hasta que tú me lo dijiste, un grave error por mi parte, pero lo dejo arreglado en este, espero que no odies por ello... Muchas gracias por leerlo¡besos!

**Nadeshiko Malfoy: **Muchas gracias por tus animos, guapa! Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste. ¡Besos y cuídate!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_ La muerte es algo que no debemos de temer porque, _

_ mientras somos, la muerte no es, _

_ y cuando la muerte es, _

_ nosotros no somos. _

**Antonio Machado**

** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Besos,

**_Genesys_**


	4. Hambre & Llegadas

**"Pociones"**

**_Disclaimer: _**Todos los personajes aquí presentes son de J.K Rowling.

Yo sólo me limito a utilizarlos a mi antojo.

** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Pociones"**

_"Hambre & Llegadas"_

Maldita mierda, seguía allí, y no se iba…

Le estaba amargando la tarde.

Eso era muy molesto. ¡Desaparece, jodida mierda!

¡Maldita sea!

No se quitaba, por Dios, qué cosa más molesta.

¿Acaso no podía tener un poco de compasión por la chica que gateaba y sudaba como una borrega por quitarla?

¡Malditas manchas de aceite! gritó la joven.

Llevaba un día de lo peor, el peso de su barriga ya no era normal, parecía tener más meses de embarazada de lo que parecía, no quería imaginarse cuando cumpliese unos meses más…

Decidió sentarse, en aquel suelo, que ya casi terminaba por estar limpio.

Hermione estaba empapada de detergente, agua, sudor y mal humor.

A lo lejos le pareció escuchar un tarareo, con aquel vozarrón no era tampoco extraño, que se acercaba por el pasillo.

-"¡Señorita!" exclamó Trimble al entrar y ver a la joven sentada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

-"Necesitó descansar¿acaso no lo ves?" masculló Hermione, con la espalda adolorida.

-"¿Quiere que le traiga un poco de agua? Si quiere podemos seguir mañana, lo que usted desee".

-"Me parece que no me entiendes cuando te digo que tutees".

-"Lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrado…"

Hermione suspiró largamente.

Mathew Trimble llevaba viviendo más de tres semanas en su casa, y todavía no era capaz de llamarla Hermione.

La joven sospechaba que Mathew fuese mago, porque le había visto taparse con una vieja túnica negra de terciopelo, y seguro que siendo tan pobre no se podría dar tal lujo, pero no quiso meter las narices.

Mathew la ayudó a levantarse, y la llevó lentamente por el pasillo hasta la sala, un lugar que ahora parecía otra, gracias ella misma.

Se había pasado muchas horas pensando en una decoración apropiada incluso antes de siquiera limpiar, y el resuelto había sido incluso mejor que el del esperado. El piso estaba tapizado con una alfombra violeta, con puntas blancas.

Su sillón de cuero negro daba mucha familiaridad a la sala.

Mathew la dejó allí y salió de la casa, en busca de algo que ingerir.

Hermione meditó en todo lo sucedido en esas semanas, después de haber hablado con sus amigos, y los viejos miembros de la Orden.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo un mareo inesperado.

Esas tres semanas habían sido muy agotadoras, con la creciente angustia de no saber nada de sus amigos, de estar incomunicada con el mundo mágico, y de tener la palpable sensación de ser vigilada a todo momento.

Esto último tenía una explicación: el gato.

Si, así de simple. "Jack" era ese gato del primer día, Mathew le había punto ese nombre, y sin comparación alguna, era una ordinariez de nombre.

La seguía a todas partes, con esa esotérica mirada gatuna hincada en ella.

A veces le daba la impresión de que el 'Jack' disfrutaba viéndola trabajar como una mula. Otras pasaba delante de ella con la cola muy alta y se echaba en sobre los lugares recién limpiados, cosa que le crispaba los nervios, pero al fin y al cabo era un insignificante gato del que no tenía que preocuparse.

Se revolvió en la suavidad del sofá, cuando una imagen prohibida dio de golpe en su mente.

Aquella noche…

Sin duda, fue algo horrendo.

¡Dios!

¡Qué rabia!

Nunca se lo perdonaría, el haber sido tan estúpida. ¿No había tenido suficiente con los maltratos del pasado como para no aprender que de los enemigos nunca hay que fiarse?

"Espero que te pudras en el infierno, mal nacido" pensó la joven, estirándose a sus anchas.

Seguro que el muy miserable se la estaba pasando de miedo con alguna otra chica atontada.

Y sobre todo, si Malfoy llegase a enterarse de que espera un hijo suyo¿qué pasaría?

Se echó a reír de sí misma.

Si Draco Malfoy llegase a estar ahora mismo delante de ella, seguro que le echaría a patadas de su casa, porque además de ser un capullo, sería descarado.

En ese instante, sintió un tenue dolor en su barriga, tenía un hambre feroz, ahora que lo recordaba.

Esperaba que Mathew no tardase mucho con esas hamburguesas.

Cerró otra vez fuertemente los ojos.

Debería relajarse al máximo, y no hacer caso al hambre que tenía. Su retoño sería seguramente un glotón, se aseguró la joven.

Mañana pasado tenía cita con su médica, era la primera vez que se iba ver como iba su niñito.

Sonrió risueña.

Tenía alguna ideas sobre cómo se llamaría si fuese niña, y algunas pocas sobre si sería niño, aunque por algún instinto femenino, que su embarazo le daría más de alguna sorpresa, pero por ahora no tentaba al futuro, y esperaba que fuese lo que llegase.

Abrió de súbito los ojos, alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

Mathew no necesitaba nada para entrar, entonces¿quién era?

Con la pesadez de su cuerpo, y la desconfianza de siempre, se encaminó a la puerta. Nada malo podría ser, seguramente algún cartero.

¿Un cartero? Tenía que ser una broma.

Aunque lo que vio no le hizo ni remota gracia.

Delante de ella se encontraba…

El puñetero, hijo de mal padre, rastrero de…

¡DRACO MALFOY!

Estaba a punto de gritar, abriendo en toda su inmensidad sus labios, y afinando sus cuerdas vocales, cuando el rubio, más rápido, cruzó la franca de la puerta en dos zanjadas y ahogó el grito del la joven.

-"Por favor, quédate calladita, tan sólo quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas…" la miraba azul opaco del chico la dejó muda.

La joven imaginó que algo bueno no iba a pasar, Malfoy parecía preocupado, algo demasiado raro e increíble. Éste continuó, soltando con delicadeza el mentón de Hermione.

-"No quiero estorbarte, G-Hermione, tan sólo quiero ayudarte en todo lo que me pidas" el joven volvió a taparle la boca, cuando vio que la castaña iba a replicar. "Quiero tener ese hijo para mí también, no puedes negar que es mío¿no?"

Hermione no sabía si echarse a reír por el pedazo de tontería que estaba soltando el rubio, o echarse a llorar por su desgracia.

Estaba decidida a tener su pequeño que habitaba tranquilamente en sus entrañas, pero no quería tener nada relacionado con esa despreciable persona rubia y pedante.

Hermione quitó suavemente la mano del rubio, dejando al chico impactado por el gesto.

Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta del estado en que se hallaba la ex leona, tenía ya un bulto que sobresalía de su camiseta ajustaba, estaba mojada, y sus movimientos eran lentos.

Draco no pudo alejar su mirada de la barriga de la joven, en su cabeza doraba no cabía el pensar que dentro de esa castaña orgullosa e insufrible, se encontraba su primogénito…

A sus veinte cuatro años bien vividos sería padre.

Draco decidió hablar, Hermione parecía en estar más relajada, pero no tenía buena cara.

-"Como te he dicho antes, tengo un par de cosas que explicarte. ¿Estás lista?" Hermione no lo miró, tan sólo asintió. "Bien, la primera cosa que tengo que decirte es que he hablado con Potter y Weasley".

Hermione lo miró entonces como si acabase de aterrizar de algún platillo volador. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-"Y hemos llegado a un acuerdo" sentenció el rubio. Hermione no pudo detener la carcajada que le salió.

¡Aquello tenía que ser todo una broma pesada y de muy mal gusto!

Draco Malfoy la miró algo molesto, después de todo lo que le había costado decir aquello. La risa espontánea y musical de la chica lo contagió, mientras Hermione se cogía la tripa a la vez que reía.

Hermione vio como el rubio se reía, y una llama dentro de ella debió estallar, porque un sentimiento de cariño hacia el rubio la aturdió durante unos segundos, bastos para que el rubio continuase hablando.

-"Ellos opinan que deberías de beber la poción que Snape tendrá terminada dentro de dos meses. Para entonces llevaras 5 meses de preñada, y puede llegar a ser algo doloroso, por lo que tenemos que decidir que hacer con nuestro hijo".

Draco se dedicó a observar a la chica, ésta lo miraba con los ojos muy brillantes y la boca abierta, sin creerle.

Draco nunca sabría que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, pero al ver tan de cerca, se daba cuenta de que no era nada fea, tenía un pelo muy rizado, cara ovalada y delgada, con ojos almendrados y pestañas espesas. Su boca era pequeña, pero voluminosa.

Si aquella mujer iba a ser la madre de su hijo, no se quejaba de nada, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

La Gryffindor habló.

-"Te echaría de mi vista a patadas, pero como puedes ver, Malfoy, mi estado no me lo permite. Espero que Mathew regresé pronto y lo haga por mi".

Hermione volvió sus pasos a la sala.

Draco sufrió entonces algo que nunca había sentido, mientras la seguía por el mismo pasillo, la decepción de saber que ya no podría tener nada más personal con la joven, pues tenía novio, ese tal Mathew. Una rabia inesperada se apoderó de él.

-"En ese caso, Hermione Granger, supongo que tomarás la poción". Su voz sonó fría.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Malfoy? Será mi hijo, y yo me haré cargo de él".

-"Por favor, Granger, teniendo novio, no creo que le haga mucha gracia cuidar de hijos ajenos". Draco la hubiese fulminado con la mirada.

Hermione y Draco había llegado a la sala, y el rubio, inexpresivo, se sentó con total tranquilidad en una silla de madera y cuero, y aunque le costase admitirlo, la chica tenía mejor estilo del que pensaba.

-"¿De qué demonios me hablas, zoquete? Yo no tengo novio, ni lo necesito".

Hermione se había recostado en el sitio de antes, con la mirada confusa en dirección del rubio, pero empezaba a descubrir las intenciones del rubio, sin duda, ese mandril no la dejaría en paz mientras tuviese una criatura con sus genes.

Se maldijo mentalmente.

-"¿Y quién es Mathew? No me vayas a decir que es tu amigo imaginario". Draco sonrió burlón.

-"Para tu información, grandísimo ignorante, es mi… Él es mi mayordomo" contestó la embarazada, con un alo de soberbia.

-"Si, claro, y en esta casucha medio podrida voy a encontrar a un sirviente capaz de aguantar a una preñada y las paredes desechas". Draco se rió de la cara de la castaña, que se había tornado como un tomate, con la boca apretada.

-"Pues es una preñada encantadora" resonó una voz cerca de ellos.

Hermione y Draco volvieron la cabeza en trayectoria a la voz ronca.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, una nueva y grande sonrisa bailaba en sus labios rojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas todavía. Draco lo miró incrédulo. Sin poderse creer que aquel viejo con pintas de nómada fuese Mathew.

Mathew llevaba una bolsa en un costado, que dejó seguido en la mesa del centro.

Draco no dijo nada, viendo cómo el hombre besaba la mejilla de la castaña y le entregaba algo, que la chica se metió a la boca sin vacilar.

-"Mi nombre es Mathew Trimble, mucho gusto de conocerle…"alentó el hombre.

-"Soy Draco Malfoy, Trimble, y el padre de la criatura que lleva Hermione Granger".

Draco se había levantado, que a sabiendas era más alto que el otro, con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione se escandalizó. Ella no quería que Mathew supiese del paradero del hombre que la había dejado en cinta. Dejó a un lado la hamburguesa, y encaró a Draco con rencor.

-"Serás miserable, haz el favor de largarte. Sabes mejor que nadie que nunca me rebajaría a hacer lo que me pides, y mucho menos usando tales mentiras como que Harry y Ron han hecho un trato contigo, es antinatural" espetó Hermione.

-"Lo nuestro también lo era, querida, y mírate ahora" soltó el rubio, enfrentándola.

Esas palabras llenas de rabia y desprecio surtieron efecto en la castaña, que de repente se sintió tan cansada que su cuerpo tambaleó. Mathew que seguía la conversación como a un partido de ping pong, vio de inmediato la decaída de la chica, y la cogió justo a tiempo.

Hermione pudo escuchar la exclamación de Draco, antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Mathew.

-"¡Granger!".

** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¡HOLA A TODOS! **

Siii, ya, yaaa... me he estado demorando un poco bastante estas ultimas temporadas, pero tratar de entenderme, aunke sea un pokilin... stoy en bachillerato y los examenes que desde la semana nos han puesto, me han traido atontada!

Ademas, os digo un secretito... mañana tengo examen de filosofia! sniiff... snifff... y miradmeeee akii! Dandole los retokes q kreo necesario al cap para q no m odies... (carita de perro perdido).

Weno, bolbamos a lo que os interesa:

**Aviso importante: **Puede que este capitulo y el que viene no sean enteramente emocionantes, pero es porque estoy trazando una entrada espectacular con Snape y Blaise como protas... muuuuajajajaajajajjajja...

(Adoro a esos dos, lo siento si a alwuno se siente con las tripas reweltas... jajaja).

**Contestación a los reviews encantadores y alentadores: **

**PauMalfoy: **Bueno, vecina mía, contestaste súper rápido, al de muy poco de que subiese el Cáp., y realmente que me hinchó el pecho hasta dimensiones inesperadas, me gusta mucho que sigas dejandome reviews. El viejito de Trimble no va a ser alguien que tenga la historia en un hilo, pero será de ayuda moral para Hermione, que su preñez va a ser una sorpresa para ella misma. Espero que el leerte mi historia ese día que tuviste que empollar, te haya hecho algún efecto y que lo superases sin muchotes problemas, jajaja Yo mañana me romperé mi CI con Filosofía, espero aprobarlo. Muchísimas gracias por leerme, y espero que continúes siendo tan buenota conmigo. ¡Besos!

**LaBelle Evans: **UUhh! Amo tus reviews, me tienen en una nube suave, relajante y con olor a lavanda. A mi también me encantan los ingleses, ya es bien sabido que vuelven loquita a cualquiera con ese acentillo, jajaja (Imaginaos a Draco cantándoos con voz sexy en una noche cerrada, con una brisa suave revolviendo su pelo... Se me cae la baba...). Snape es "un poco de todo", sigue dando clases en el colegio, pero también ayuda en el ministerio, y cosas así. Blaise es el amigo masculino que desearía tener toda mujer, para cumplir favores que otros cretinos dejan sin acabar (Risa Pervertida), y amigo que desearían todos los hombres, para que los pusiesen en su lugar... (uuuhhhh...). Por cierto, ya me comí dos o tres helados de chocolate, y eso que ya hemos entrado en otoño! pero tu tranquila por el importe del pago, que para que están los padres, para mantener a los hijos mientras estos todavía son 'menores'... jajajaja Me alegra sabes que te ha gustado mi historia, y puede que te llegue a aburrirte un poco, pero es sólo mientras voy canalizando lo que están haciendo otras ciertas personillas que van a meter caña al final del Cáp. que vienen. Se van a enterar de lo que vale un peine. Bueno, pues eso, jejeje.. ¡Muchas gracias! Cuídate, y ¡besos!.

**Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot: **¡Dios mío, que nombre más largo¿Cómo haces para recordarlo entero? De todas formas, mientras recuerdes dejarme un review, yo contentísima. (Sonrisa angelical). Gracias de verdad por ello, me gusta que a ti te guste lo que escribo, porque al fin de cuentas, si se escribe, es para ser leído. Aquí tienes es el siguiente Cáp. y espero que no me odies por mi pequeña tardanza. ¡Besos!

**Belglez: **Gracias por los ánimos, quien quieras que sea, jejeje, sigue leyendo, y ¡besos!.

**Terry Moon: **¡Hola tú¿Cómo vas? Espero que no descuides tu ff dejándome a mi reviews, jeje, muchas gracias por tus preguntas respecto a la vida de Blaise, jajaja, pero tranquilidad! No morirá por ahora... (Si, suspenso..) Espero que te guste este Cáp.. ¡Gracias y besos!.

**Ahgness Black: **Muchas gracias, mi majestuosa señora Black, por vuestras sugerencias. Me ha encantado que me señale mis errores, señora. Se lo agradezco de corazón, espero que los capítulos venidores sean más de vuestro agrado. Graciaas, guapa¡besos!.

**Hitomi Felton: **Todos me hacéis enrojecer por vuestros ánimos, ya no se ni que decir o contestar, jejeje, pero si que ¡muchas gracias! por el review, y que espero que sigas dejándomelos en los siguientes. Besos, y cuídate.

**Nadeshiko Malfoy: **Blaise será de gran ayuda, té lee y veras, guapa, de lo que es capaz un carácter fuerte y el miedo entre las venas. Me alegra que te guste las personalidades de mis protas, jejje, es que llegar a ser tan.. monillos, me encantan. Espero que sigas siendo así de alentadora conmigo¡besos!.

**Laila Doremi: **Sip, es adorable ver a Draco bajo el mal genio de Blaise, aunque eso no quiere decir que nuestro rubio sea un blandengue ni que nuestro moreno será malote, de eso nada. Ninguna persona puede ser totalmente buena buena, ni ninguna puede llegar a ser totalmente mala mala, aunque la segunda opción siempre habita más, porque tenemos instintos más complejos... Gracias por leerme, y besos.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Es curioso, _

_pero solamente cuando ves a las personas hacer el ridiculo, _

_te das cuenta de lo mucho que las quieres. _

**Agatha Cristie **

** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Besos,

_**Genesys**_


	5. Días

**"Pociones"**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes aquí presentes son de J.K Rowling.

Yo me limito a utilizarlos a mi antojo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Pociones"**

_**"Días"**_

Sí.

Sin duda, hoy el día tampoco le concebiría ninguna sonrisa pero, seguro que después de la noticia, el puñetero día, más gris de lo normal, le daba un pequeño mohín, después de tanta incertidumbre.

Quizás el ser tan retorcido, como claramente lo era, le hacía ver las cosas mucho más ligeras de lo que en realidad eran, su mente se hallaba en un volcán de cosas inexplicables, como sus prejuicios hacia Granger y por otra parte esa molesta canción…

Si, esa jodida musiquita le estaba reventando los nervios. _¡Joder!_

Draco dedujo que las enfermeras al ver semejante monumento público como lo era él, intentarían alegrarle el día, pero en realidad tan sólo lo empeoraban.

"**Marry me… Marry me… **

**Oooh… Marry me… **

**Yeahh, yeahh…" **

Draco hubiese apostado un riñón a que ya se sabía todo el repertorio completo.

Se sentó de nuevo, seguía sintiendo el culo cuadrado por las horas pasadas en esa silla plana, pero las circunstancias no le permitían quejarse.

Una marea de pensamientos se debatía fuertemente en su cabeza rubia, dos partes de su alma se debatía entre sí, cada extremo con una idea fuerte y decididos a no doblegarse.

Un lado le decía que por su culpa ella había terminado así, que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla en lo que sea y dejarla hacer lo que ella quería, y el otro lado, le gritaba que ello era impensable, un Malfoy no podía desinflarse por un "simple" accidente, que Granger no podía salirse con la suya mientras él estuviese vivito y coleando.

Draco iba a seguir divagando hasta cuando de repente, como si algo de sus pensamientos hubiese sido escuchado, la odiosa canción había parado de resonar en sus paredes craneales.

Unos pasos agitados, acompañados de una respiración laboriosa, interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

-"La médica Jones dice que podemos entrar a verla, ¿quiere venir?". Draco se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos, inseguro.

-"No creo que desee verme, ya he causado bastante…" contestó el rubio, fingiendo respeto.

Por desgracia compadeció a Mathew, que con voz suave le dijo:

-"Tranquilo, señor Malfoy, ella está dormida, así que no habrá problemas".

-"Muchas gracias, Trimble" masculló Draco, con una mirada asqueada.

Los dos hombres tomaron camino a la pequeña habitación donde acababa de despertarse una castaña adolorida, pero sin abrir los ojos.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione sentía como si cada centímetro de su piel pesase el triple. Le dolían especialmente la cabeza y el vientre, con esa angustia que le estaba retorciendo la boca del estomago y la garganta, pues trataba de impedir que brotasen nuevamente lágrimas de sus ojos.

No sabía porque se encontraba en ese lugar, pero de tonta no tenía un pelo, por lo que se hacía a la idea de que algo gordo debió haberle pasado.

De repente escuchó como la manija de la habitación se abría, mantuvo sus parpados apagados, para aparentar tranquilidad, aunque ello le doliese más que nada.

-"Parece un ángel cuando duerme, ¿no cree?" preguntó Trimble, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Draco lo miró como si éste estuviese loco de atar. _¿Granger un ángel?_

_¡Si casi me mata por una estupidez!_ pensó el rubio, rodeando la cama de la joven.

Hermione dedujo que Mathew habría venido con el patán de Malfoy, a duras penas se mantuvo serena.

-"Si, sin excepción alguna" sonrió malamente el chico, aunque se dio cuenta de que Granger no lucía nada bien, tenía la cara demacrada.

Hermione inmóvil, pero no por eso menos enfada, sintió de repente una presión en su pecho que ya no pudo disimular. Cristalinas lágrimas brotaron sin poder remediarlas, pero se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados.

Mathew y Draco se acercaron con rapidez, y una sombra de tristeza les sombrío el rostro.

Hermione lloraba.

-"Lo siento de verdad, Granger" susurró Draco, que se había disgustado bajo la mirada dura de Trimble y el llanto de la castaña.

Mathew intentó calmarla.

-"Señorita, tranquilícese, ya vera como todo se arregla".

Malfoy lo taladró con sus dos dagas de plata.

Draco sabía que Granger no dejaría de comportarse como una histérica hasta cuando su rubia cabeza desapareciese de vista.

-"Exacto, Granger, poniéndote así no conseguirás nada" dijo Malfoy, alejándose de la cama, por precaución.

-"Malfoy…" borbotó Hermione, dejando que sus pupilas encuadraran por primera vez la pálida habitación.

Draco se removió en la butaca que había encontrado más alejada.

La voz de la Gryffindor había sonado tan peligrosa que hasta se le había erizado el vello.

-"Malfoy…" repitió la castaña, que con una fuerza de voluntad inesperada se había sentado en la cama, más una ayuda extra de Mathew.

Draco la miró algo asustado, Granger tenía unas ojeras espantosas, con la piel lechosa, cosa extraña debido al usual color tostado que llevaba, además de que el llanto la hacía parecer una desgraciada.

Hermione fijó su vista en él, con toda la inexpresividad que le era posible, no sabía cómo pero le echaría a patadas de su habitación…

"_La escoria no es apta para mi retoño"_ dedujo la castaña, en una venada maternal.

-"Se te debería de caer la cara de la vergüenza, Malfoy" rugió entonces la joven, haciendo que Draco diese un brinquito del susto. Mathew se había levantado alertado.

-"¡Señorita! No chillé, está muy débil, no es..."

-"¡Cállate, Mathew!" gritó Hermione, llevándose las manos a las orejas, enrabietada como estaba.

-"¡Pareces una salvaje, Granger!" exclamó Draco, levantándose de su sitio, resuelto a no dejarse insultar.

Hermione dejó de gemir irritada, y lo ojeó como su le estuviese taladrando.

_¿Había escuchado bien? _

Malfoy acaba de decirle que era una salvaje

_¿Salvaje?_

"_¿Yo?" _se preguntó a si misma,

Como si su cuerpo no pesase una tonelada, sus músculos no le doliesen un suplicio y sus ganas de vomitar no existiesen, se levantó ágil, y con el bamboleo de su tripa bajo el camisón, arrió contra el rubio.

-"¡Eres un cretino, Malfoy!" chilló la joven, cuando Draco impresionado la empujó lejos de ella.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, sosteniéndose por detrás con la mesita de noche. Trimble los miraba con el corazón en la garganta, inmovilizado por el terror de la situación.

Draco se aterró al ver como la castaña cogía el florero de la mesita y sin más preámbulos se lo tiro directo a la cabeza.

-"¡Muérete, cabrón!" siguió gritando la chica.

Draco se había agachado a tiempo, pero quedó tendido en el suelo, paralizado del miedo. Sin su varita a la mano y con Granger decidida a matarlo, de ello estaba seguro, porque nada bueno se le ocurría para detenerla, tan sólo le venían a la cabeza vagos recuerdos de personas…

-"Malfoy, ¿no tienes suficiente?" preguntó una sádica Hermione, con una jeringuilla utilizada en su mano, dispuesta a insertárselo donde quiera que acierte.

Draco retrocedió, arrastrándose por el suelo, sin poder creérselo.

_¡Granger lo iba a matar!_

La observó con la boca abierta y los ojos desmesurados. Granger estaba tan pálida que se podía confundir con la paredes de la habitación, su tripa era más que notable y sus ganas de enterrarlo vivo eran tangibles.

-"Espero que nadie más vuelva a sufrir por tu culpa, cerdo infeliz…" musitó la joven.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre Malfoy, Draco soltó un grito de auxilio, que se ahogó bajo el peso de la chica.

Se mantuvo quieto, aguantando la respiración, con el cuerpo inerte de la chica sobre el suyo.

La jeringuilla había caído tan sólo a unos centímetros de su preciada mano de pianista.

Hermione Granger se había desmayado, pero la muy guarra había potado encima de él.

Encima de una camiseta tan cara.

-"¡Cómo apesta, por Dios!" soltó Draco, quitándose de encima el cuerpo sin sentido de Hermione, intentado tocarla lo menos posible.

Volteó a ver donde se había metido el cagado de Trimble. Éste yacía hecho un ovillo una esquina de la habitación, mirándolo a él fijamente, con una marca de horror impresa en sus pupilas acuosas.

-"Trimble, ayúdame a levantarla" pidió Malfoy, cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en Granger, que parecía muy indefensa…

En silencio la recostaron en la cama, Granger parecía estar muerta.

Trimble la miraba todavía muy acongojado, el pobre anciano tenía un tic nervioso, no dejaba de temblarle la mano.

Malfoy se disculpó para irse de allí cuanto antes, al salir se tropezó con dos enfermeras que hasta ahora se había dando cuenta de que algo raro había sucedido.

No por nada tenía todo el torso con vomito de Granger.

Malfoy pudo escuchar antes de salir el rebote que dio Trimble ante la intromisión de dos desconocidas.

Sonrió irónico.

"_La muy psicópata casi me mata… Ya vera cuando salga de este maldito hospital de cartón…" _pensaba Draco, al poder sacar su varita y hacer desaparecer la comida de Granger de su camiseta de seda.

Hastiado con todo, se declinó por hacerle una visita a Blaise.

Como bien había pensado desde el principio, el día no iba darle ninguna sonrisa.

"¡Maldita mierda de día!" gritó Draco en la calle muggle, asustando a los paseantes.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-"¿Crees que con eso bastara?" preguntó con ansiedad el moreno.

-"¿Me molestaría en venir a tu mierda de apartamento a darte una solución que no es, Zabinni?" soltó el hombre de nariz aguileña, mirando al moreno molesto.

-"¡Hey! No es un apartamento tan feo, me han costado muy caros los sof-".

-"Me importa un bledo, Zabinni. Haz que beba esto dos veces al día durante una semana, abortara al de un mes" le mostró una botella azul marina.

-"No le dolerá, ¿no?" preguntó Zabinni, miedoso de la pregunta.

El semblante serio de Snape le hizo entender que la respuesta era afirmativa.

-"Quizas llegué a quedarse estéril, pero tan sólo sucede en el 35 de los casos" comentó el hombre como si nada, acomodándose el pelo grasiento.

Blaise lo miró enfadado, y se volvió a sentar.

-"Pobre chica, no se merece semejante martirio…" susurró el moreno, ahora una mirada triste.

-"Ella se lo busco, nadie le mando a mezclarse con Malfoy" contestó el hombre, recogiendo sus cosas.

Blaise soltó un bufido indignado.

-"¡Snape! Bien conoces tú a Malfoy y sabes que es un as utilizando chicas a su anchas, además, Granger estaba más borracha que una cubata… Fue culpa mía" dijo Blaise, buscando apoyo en el profesor.

-"Menos cháchara, Zabinni, ayúdame con este caldero, te lo dejo para que lo limpies. Me lo envías al despacho" ordenó tan osado el hombre, bajo la el ceño fruncido de Blaise.

-"De acuerdo, profesor". Se levantó al igual que Snape.

Se dieron la mano, y con un ligero "¡plop!" el grasiento de Snape despareció de la sala, dejando a Zabinni pensativo.

¿Cómo conseguiría ahora hacer beber a Granger la poción?

Sería una tarea muy difícil de llevar, pero sabía que su amigo del alma, Draco, no podía fallarle, además de que esperaba anhelante la vuelta de éste para que le contase todos los pormenores de la visita sorpresa que había hecho Malfoy el pasado miércoles.

"_Quizás ahora estén juntos, amándose de una vez…" _

Blaise se echó a reír con el solo pensamiento de imaginárselos mimándose, era como pensar que Snape se declararía con una serenata a la profesora McGonagall.

Su risa pudo escucharse a miles de kilómetros a la redonda.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¡Hola! **

**¡Cuanto tiempo! Lo siento de verdad, pero no he podido, mis razones siempre parecen patéticas por lo que me abstendré a omitirlas. **

**Agradezco mucho los reviews que me habéis mandado, alegrándome el alma. Aquí van las contestaciones: **

**Hitomi Felton: **Tranquila, que ya vendrá lo bueno después. Espero que el episodio de hoy te haya hecho reír porque Malfoy se ha cagado bien cagado jajaja... Pero no hay que desesperarse, ya vendrán más cositas de las que te gustaran y otras no... Muchas gracias por leer. Feliz Navidad. ¡Besos!

**LaBelle Evans: **Quizás seamos dos karmas amigas, porque nos gusta varias cosas por igual. Me alegro. Veo que le hago sufrir muchos ataques de miedo a Malfoy, pero este es esa vena feminista que no me deja, aunque intento escribir todo lo igualitaria que puedo, pero muchas veces me gana mi lado natural. Ese helado de chocolate ya me lo zampe, jeje, así que no te preocupes por la capital que es siempre a cuenta de mi madre.. (Deberías de ver la nevera de mi casa, y eso que estamos en invierno). La noche de borrachera Grangerina quiero mantener por enigma, pero lo del embarazo me parece que sospecháis que van a ser más de uno... Pues estáis en lo correcto. (No diré más)... Los exámenes me han salido genial, gracias a las horas de estudio, ¿y a ti? Espero que también bien. Perdóname por el retraso, y que tengas buen provecho con el Cáp., aunque no sea mucho, gracias pro leerlo. Feliz Navidad, guapa. ¡Besos!

**PauMalfoy: **Aprobé filosofía con un 6, no es mi fuerte porque normalmente siempre me voy al grano, jajaja. Malfoy dice muchas cosas, pero algunas pueden ser verdad y otras no tanto, así que cuidado, que quizás Malfoy se tome cosas de un forma y los demás de otra... porque, ¿no te parece raro que Potter y Weasley lo hayan aceptado tan fácil? (Me parto y me troncho, jajaja). Jack, el gatito, es otra historia, ya lo verás. Muchas gracias por leer. Feliz Navidad. ¡Besos!

**Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot: **Tu nickname es bastante original, aparte de su longitud, me gusta, aunque no lo llegue a recordadlo entero, jejeje. Te sorprenderá saber las cosas que Malfoy llegara a hacer por Granger, así como la misma Granger, aunque con lo orgullosa que es... puedes llegar a dudar. Espero que te haya gustado este Cáp., y continúes leyendo. Feliz Navidad. ¡Besos!

**Ahgness Black: **Mi honorable y ancestral lectora, muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me quede bastante sonrojada, ya que mi piel es muy pálida. Me alegro que te haya caído bien, espero que no dejes de pensar eso después de haberte leído este Cáp., ya veras que viene más camorra... jajaja. Gracias nuevamente, y no dejes de ser una de mis lectoras, guapa. Feliz Navidad. ¡Besos!

**Laila Doremi: **Me encanta saber que te has enfadado y a la vez tranquilizado leyendo mi fic, porque se escribir para hacer sentir lo que el escritor quiere o siente. De todas formas, como ya he dicho varias veces, ya veras que pasara, la mala racha que llevan terminara pronto, quizás después de navidades, jajaja. Gracias por leer. Feliz Navidad. ¡Besos!

**Terry Moon: **Eres muy amable conmigo, Terry. Espero que no te defrauden mis Cáp., así como espero que no dejes de reír con mis comentarios. Malfoy y Granger tendrán que pasar algunas cositas más antes de que se suavice todo. Gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic, cuídate. Feliz Navidad. ¡Besos!

**Nadeshiko Malfoy: **Sin duda, Malfoy las tendrá canutas antes de sentir el amor que muestra Hermione por heredero... (Es decir, muy pero que muy ¡canutas!). Gracias por no perder de leer mi Cáp.. Feliz Navidad, querida. ¡Besos!

**Yoruno Yume: **Me puedes imaginar abriendo los ojos así: O.O. De verdad, me quede de piedra. ¿Yo, volviendo un ídolo de ffs? Te digo muy enserio que esos comentarios me hacen sentirme muy bien, tanto que hasta llego a quedarme en las nubes durante unos segundos, jajaja, pero ¿que tal este Cáp.., puede que quizás te haya defraudado, en ese caso, te digo que lo intentare arreglar en mi siguiente continuación, ahora tienen que atarse los cabos poco a poco, con ayuditas extras de Trimble, Zabinni y Snape. Potter y Weasley también tienen sus entradas aseguradas, pero más adelante. Muchas gracias por considerarte una fan, me hace reír mucho, porque yo soy igual de fan que tú cuando me gusta algo, pero como yo soy la que escribo, espero que te guste lo que hago y me digas sin falta que es lo que falla o no te gusta, en vos depende mi continuación, así como hoy me he decidido a escribir este 5. Cáp. al leer tu review alert después de tanto tiempo sin poder entrar. Muchas gracias y Feliz Navidad. ¡Besitos!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A todos**: _¡Feliz Navidad!_**

**Continuare después de navidades, que aunque no es mi temporada favorita, sé que a muchas personas les da muchas ilusiones. **

**Espero que las mantengas** **y nada ni nadie se las quite. **

Besos

_**Genesys. **_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Luchas por lo que quieres._

**A.E**


	6. Conversaciones

**"Pociones"**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes aquí presentes son de J.K Rowling.

Yo me limito a degustarlos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Pociones"**

_**"**Conversaciones**"**_

Era tan triste saber lo que era la realidad, que las lágrimas se le caían sin remedio, como ríos surcando sus mejillas. Ese ambiente oscuro rodeándola la estaba amargando por segundos, consumiéndola en una solitaria mujercita que aparte de recibir el puñetazo duro de la realidad, estaba preñada de gemelos.

Había regresado hace dos día a casa, que seguía todavía a medio terminar, con humedad saliendo de las paredes, trayéndole dolor de huesos, como si fuese poco el peso de su abultado vientre.

_¿Su razón por estas esos instantes sola? Jah._

_Muy simples._

Una discusión con Mathew respecto a su situación había causado que desde ayer estuviese sobreviviendo sola pues éste no aparecía por ningún lado de la casa, ni siquiera el maldito gato se había quedado a hacerle compañía.

_¿Era acaso eso la verdad de su existencia?_

No quería aceptar que nadie la aguantase, no quería admitir que sus amigos se habían olvidado de ella, no le entraba en la cabeza que nadie, absolutamente nadie de sus conocidos, se acercase a ayudarla, porque a estas alturas Malfoy ya habría difundido su paradero. _Maldita sea_.

Y ella seguía llorando en el sofá donde se había sentado cuando Malfoy le vino a ocasionarle casi un aborto, pero no lo logró, al muy cretino no se le volvería ocurrir regresar por esos rumbos. _Rayos_.

Había instantes en que una rabia súbita emergía desde sus entrañas cuando pensaba en Draco Malfoy, pero tan rápido como venia, desaparecía.

Era inexplicable, pero podía llegar a sentir pena por ese ser que se había criado entre las habitaciones oscuras de su Mansión Malfoy, de ese niñato racista que fue durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Él no tenía toda la culpa de ser como era, su personalidad se había forjado así como la de ella gracias al ambiente en que vivían…

_Esperad, ¿qué?_

Hermione se detuvo mentalmente un momento, acababa de comparar a Malfoy con ella. Sintió que el aire se le atoraba en los pulmones al igual que sus lagrimas pararon de sopetón.

_Nunca_, nunca, nunca llegaría a perdonarse si sus hijos crecían en semejante círculo tan desolado como el que tuvo Malfoy. Ella se haría cargo de que sus niños no tuviesen que preocuparse de saber lo que era un padre, ella valía el doble, triple, y más de lo que suponía Malfoy.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación con pasos arrastrados, uno de las pocas habitaciones remodificadas para vivir.

Su morada era espaciosa y armoniosa, un hecho que no pegaba ni con cola con su estado de ánimo, aún así, se acerco suavemente a la cama, extendió los brazos, dando la espalda al lecho, y se dejo caer.

La frescura y suavidad de la cama la reconfortó, se restregó por el edredón, sintiéndose rejuvenecer durante unos segundos, pero a la vez dándose cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, y es que estar en cinta la hacía agotarse más fácilmente.

_Si pudiese ser así toda la vida..._

Puso su cabeza sobre la almohada de plumas, los miles de nervios que existían en su nuca le dieron una pequeña alegría, sentirse algo relajada entre toda la tristeza aplastante alrededor de ella.

Pensó que quizás todas las penurias que estaba pasando no hubiesen sucedido si ella se hubiese prevenido aquella trágica noche. Si bien decía su madre: "Mejor prevenir que lamentar".

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente. Su cara adquirió un tono bastante similar al del pelo Weasley.

"_Carajo, ¡deja de pensar mal, Hermione!"_

Se retorció aún más sobre la colcha, aguantándose las ganas de gritar, porque a veces la vergüenza podía llegar hacerte sentir encogida o presionada.

Corrió las mantas y se metió dentro, sintiendo a Morfeo cerca de ella, para abrazarla y alejarla de todos los pensamientos negativos en los que se encontraba sumiso su cerebro.

_¿Negativos? _

Lo único bueno de todo lo malo que le había pasado eran sus retoños, unos niños que la harían feliz, sin duda alguna.

Hermione bostezó sonoramente, con sus mejillas algo menos rojas.

Y así fue, Morfeo la atrapó antes de que Hermione llegase darse cuenta.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La oscuridad inundaba en el recinto, pero la luz lunar que atravesaba por los agujeros del tejado delataba las dos figuras andantes.

Los pasos enfadados de Draco hacían eco por todo el pasillo.

-"¿Draco? Haz el favor de caminar como la gente normal, ¿quieres?".

Blaise lo miró algo extrañado, nunca había visto a Malfoy tan inquieto como ese día. Seguro Granger le había puesto negro. Volteó la vista al frente, sonriendo disimuladamente.

Llegaron a una puerta de ébano, sin manija, donde en el centro había un mango de plata, debajo de ello brillaban inscritas runas antiguas, desconocidas para ambos jóvenes.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces.

Esperaron.

Nadie les abrió.

Draco resopló impaciente, cogió el mango de plata y volvió a tocar tres veces.

-"Me parece que nos esta diciendo educadamente que nos vayamos a tomar por-"

-"No digas tonterías, Blaise. No puede darnos la espalda" sentenció el rubio, con los nervios crispados.

Blaise sonrió malicioso.

-"Si nos da la espalda, le podemos tocar el culo" Blaise rió suavemente, mientras el rubio lo miraba irritado.

-"Dime, Zabinni, ¿cuándo piensas madurar?" Draco rodó los ojos en blanco, chasqueando la lengua.

Blaise paró de reír, boquiabierto ante la actitud del rubio.

El mal humor no era amigo de Malfoy, y al verlo tan asqueado tan sólo le incitaba a una cosa: fastidiarlo hasta sacarlo de sus casillas.

-"Cuando deje preñada a mi peor enemiga" siseó el moreno, poniéndose recto, con la mirada fija en la portezuela.

Draco le envió una ojeada asesina, Blaise ni se inmuto. Absorto con las runas antiguas.

-"Repite eso, Zabinni, y te arrepentirás" chistó el rubio.

Y también le hubiese pisado un pie a Blaise sino fuese porque la puerta se abrió ante ellos, mostrando una cara adormilada.

-"¿Se puede saber que desean, señores?" la voz de la persona enfrente de ellos sonó ronca, acababan de fastidiar una noche de sueño.

-"Disculpadnos, querida señora, pero necesitamos su ayuda" informó Blaise, dando una reverencia.

La señora los miró algo desconfiada, tapándose con la bata sin discreción. Draco no supo muy bien cómo descifrar el gesto, quizás para protegerse de ellos o de evitar enseñar su cuerpo de anciana, que era piel y huesos.

-"Cualquier tipo de ayuda que os de no os saldrá gratis, niños" la anciana cambió su cara desconfiada a una fingida dulzura, pues los jóvenes presentes no vestían como cualquier persona, sus túnicas destilaban elegancia y sobriedad.

Blaise hizo una mueca rara, miró a Draco. Éste entendió lo que quería decir el moreno, no le tocaría el culo a esa rancia ni aunque le pagasen por ello.

A ver que se creía esta vieja, a ver si pensaba que con esas pintas podría ligar.

Draco bufó con disimulo.

Blaise carraspeó al notar la rigidez del aire.

- "No se preocupe, mi dulce señora, nosotros sabremos recompensarle su ayuda" Blaise sonrió mostrando todos sus nacarados dientes.

La anciana admiró unos segundos la resplandeciente dentadura del moreno.

-"Pasad, queridos, no os quedéis fuera, con el frío que hace…" la vieja entro dentro de la vivienda.

Blaise y Draco se volvieron a mirar entre si unos instantes, con incertidumbre, después entraron en la oscuridad del lugar.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-"¡Ni lo sueñes!" exclamó el joven, soltándole las gafas de un manotazo a su mejor amigo.

Harry sorprendido, las recogió. Ron le dio la espalda, sonrojándose violentamente.

Cruzó los brazos, negándose con rotundidad a lo que pedía el ojiverde.

-"Por favor, Ron, esa actitud no nos lleva a ningún lado" replicó el niño que vivió, sintiendo un poco de cólera hacia el pelirrojo.

Ron se giró y lo miró fastidiado.

-"Harry, ¿te crees que ella pensó en nosotros cuando se enredó con la sabandija de Malfoy?" preguntó Ron, con un ale de inocencia fingida.

Sus pecas se marcaban más debido al color granate en su tez.

-"¿Cómo iba a pensar algo con lo borracha que estaba?" respondió el moreno a modo de respuesta.

-"Esa no es ninguna excusa, Harry. Bien podía no haber bebido si sabe que no puede controlarse".

Ron pateó el suelo.

-"Estaba con Zabinni. ¿Crees que eso no es ninguna buena razón?" razonó el moreno, soltando una risa irónica.

El pelirrojo, siendo tan alto como era, se levantó y sus ojos azules pudieron enseñarle a su amigo cómo se sentía en realidad.

Ron cerró sus parpados, cansado, y al abrirlos le volvió a dirigir una mirada agria.

-"Ella se lo buscó. No tenemos porque molestarnos, ella sabe lo que hace con su vida".

Harry se acomodó las gafas, sin poderse creer que Ron tuviese todavía reacciones de un niño pequeño. Le hubiese metido una colleja, pero se contuvo.

Se acercó al pelirrojo, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de éste. Ron dio un respingo al sentir la mano de su amigo.

Sus ojos hablaban por ellos mismos. Tenían que ayudar a su amiga.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido, _¿por qué todos se salían con la suya menos él?_

Harry le sonrió, acomodándose de nuevo los anteojos. Ron alzó la vista.

-"Harry, perdona por haberte doblado las gafas" dijo Ron algo cohibido.

-"Tranquilo, amigo, cuando Hermione las vea no dudará en arreglarlas" rió el héroe del mundo mágico, dando unas palmadas en la espalda de su amigo.

Ron masculló algo incomprensible.

Harry cogió las llaves de la oficina.

-"Vamos, Ron, tenemos que ir a buscar a Malfoy. Ya sabes lo que dijo Dumbledore, que sólo el hurón sabría el paradero de Hermione".

Harry salió sin mirar atrás, y menos mal, porque su pecoso amigo parecía a punto de morderlo.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La tensión del lugar podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

La presión, la impaciencia y la humedad del ambiente chocaban fuerte contra la mascara inexpresable del profesor.

Snape no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ni McGonagall dejaba su mirada retadora.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

-"Señores, calmémonos. Snape ha hecho lo que creía conveniente…"

-"¿Conveniente, Albus? No me puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Cómo has podido permitirle fabricar una poción para destruir a-"

-"Minerva, yo no fui informado de ello. Severus es libre de hacer lo que desee".

McGonagall hinchó sus fosas nasales, delatando su incredulidad. Snape sonrió mentalmente con satisfacción al verla tan enfadada.

-"Minerva, fue una petición del joven Zabinni para ayudar a Granger" siseó malicioso el grasiento profesor.

-"¿Estás loco, Severus? Esa poción acabara con la vida de un ser humano, ¿te parece normal?" gritó la profesora de Transformaciones.

-"¿No era ella muy inteligente? Pues si no quería tener a esos niños, ¡no debió meterse con Malfoy!" exclamó el otro, empezándose a molestar de verdad.

McGonagall le miró sorprendida durante una fracción de segundo.

-"¿Cómo que niños?" susurró ésta, sintiéndose muy cansada de repente.

Snape entonces sonrió astuto.

Dumbledore pudo oler la secuela de esa pregunta. Se adelantó al profesor de Pociones.

-"Moody los vio. Eras dos criaturitas muy bonitas, aunque no determinó si serían niños o niñas…" Dumbledore dibujó una sonrisa ancha ante las caras sobrecogidas de los profesores.

Snape bufó, McGonagall no lo resistió. Se acercó tambaleándose a la primera silla que encontró y se sentó. Dumbledore le rodeó por los hombros.

-"Minerva, nosotros no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo. Todo queda en las manos de Hermione Granger y el joven Malfoy, ellos sabrán si tenerlos o no."

Una sonrisa bailó en los ojos celestes de Albus Dumbledore.

Snape, indiferente, miró a ambos y sin despedirse, salió de la habitación.

McGonagall habló.

-"Esos niños no se merecen eso, Dumbledore. ¿No se dan cuentan de que ya son personas vivas aunque no nazcan todavía?". McGonagall empezó a sollozar.

-"Tranquilizate, Minerva. Ya veras como la señorita Granger hace lo que debe" le sonrió tranquilizador a la anciana mujer.

-"Eso espero, Dumbledore, porque nunca creí que esto le llegara a suceder a mi alumna favorita…" gimoteó McGonagall.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron alegres, arrullando a la mujer que había estado a su lado durante tantos años.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La oscuridad volvía a invadirlos.

-"No te preocupes, Draco. Todo saldrá a la perfección. Granger picara como un pececito" Blaise sonrió satisfecho, Draco lo miró preocupado.

-"No creo que trague el anzuelo, amigo. Con todo lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta de que Granger es muy dura de pelar…" Draco se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Blaise rió alegre, Draco Malfoy estaba acojonado. _¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?_

-"Tranquilo, hombre. Si la vieja de Lauck no lo logra entonces es cuando deberás empezar a preocuparte" Blaise disfrutaba como un enano agobiar al rubio.

Draco paró en seco, haciendo que Blaise chocase con su espalda.

-"Hemos cometido un error, estúpido. ¡Has cometido un error, Zabinni!" empezó a gritar Malfoy, tirándose del pelo.

Blaise abrió los ojos enormemente. _¿Malfoy se había vuelto majareta?_

-"¿Cuál error, Draco? Dejamos todo bien conciso."

-"Si, pero no le dijimos que lo hiciese anónimamente." Blaise le miró con el rabillo del ojo.

-"Malfoy, estás realmente mal. ¿Quién conoce todos los que han pasado por aquí a pedirle ayuda sucia a esa viaja maloliente?" preguntó elocuente el moreno, peinándose el pelo revoltoso con la mano.

Draco observó la tranquilidad del rostro sereno de Zabinni, y se aquietó.

-"Tienes razón, Blaise. Tan sólo estoy algo estresado con todo esto… Yo no sé si sería un buen padre haciéndole beber esa poción a Granger… Quizás esté obrando mal…" murmuraba el joven Malfoy, al lado de un estupefacto Blaise, que lo miraba sin poder creérselo.

Blaise olfateó entonces que aquellas cavilaciones del rubio tan sólo lo llevarían a arrepentirse de su negocio con la vieja Lauck.

Votó por desviarle el tema.

-"¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tomar unas copas para despejarnos?" preguntó nervioso el moreno.

Draco levantó sus irises grises al cielo. Acababan de salir de esa cloaca.

Cansado, asintió con la cabeza.

Zabinni sonrió ansioso.

-"¡Ya veras que bien te sienta, amigo mío!" lanzó contento el moreno, desapareciendo de su lado.

-"Eso espero, Blaise, eso espero" susurró antes de desaparecer en las sombras de la noche.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hola de nuevo, amigos. **

Hola de nuevo, amigos.

He escrito muy relajada este capitulo, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Está dedicado a todos los que me han dejado reviews, en especial a _LaBelle Evans_, mi buena amiga. Y a todos los demás que os habéis tomado tiempo leyendo este fic, muchas gracias.

Aquí os contesto los **reviews **que me habéis escrito:

**Nadeshiko Malfoy: **Eres un cielo, gracias por tus preocuparte respecto a la vida de Draco, la verdad es que casi lo mató de un infarto cardiaco, (risa angelical). Ya veras qué le pasan a esos retoños "marca" Granger, jajaja... Espero que este Cáp., algo mas largito que los demás te de alguna pistas, aunque he intentado que no se note nada de nada, pero siempre me pillan... Gracias por tu review. ¡Besos!

**Ahgness Black: **Puedes estar tranquila que no diré muchas veces 'tripa' para referirme al vientre Hermione, jajaja, es que desde siempre digo tripa, y la costumbre normalmente termina por ganar... Gracias por tu comentario, me gusto mucho. Me encanta hacer notar que el 'amor' entre ellos es difícil, porque son enemigos desde siempre, pero tampoco puede ser imposible, porque bien hicieron un par de gemelos... Jajaja. Cuando tenga más tiempo, me leeré con tranquilidad tu fic. Te dejare un review. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡besos!.

**Hitomi Felton - Zaira Malfoy: **Tu favor concedido, no he matado a los niños, después de todo, ellos no tienen la culpa de las hormonas grangerinas y malfoinas de sus padres. Gracias por el review, guapa. ¡Besos!.

**Vani-Shadyloves: **Gracias por tu comentario, guapa. La verdad es que a mi también me encanta la versión que hago de Draco Malfoy, demasiado irresistible, como a mi me gustaría que fuese mi chico (aunque algo menos capullo), jajaja. Te agregaría mi MSN, pero no se cual es tu email, ¿es el mismo nombre que el de tu alias?. Gracias por leer, ¡besos!.

**LaBelle Evans: **Amiga mía, ¿qué te puedo decir? Que muchísimas gracias por tu review tan extenso, que se me han saltado los coloretes, y que te estimo mucho y que no tengo palabras para describir todo el apoyo que he recibo de tu parte. Espero que este capitulo que alegre un poco mas tu día, y que sigamos en contacto. ¡Muchas gracias y besos, Danita!.

**Laila Doremi: **Entiendo que a veces Snape se pase de cretino, pero.. ¿no es acaso eso un atractivo más a su personaje? jajaja. Me encanta que me escriban las sensaciones que provocan mis fics, por ello te agradezco de corazón que me lo digas, me chifla saberlo, en serio. Y eso no quiere decir que sea una retorcida mental, eh! jaajaja (bueno, quizás un poquitoo jeje...). Gracias por leer, cariño, y ¡besos!.

**Afrodita - Coral: **Me encanta tu alias, es precioso, Afrodita el que más. Bueno, muchas gracias por haberte leído mi fic y que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo te guste más que el otro. ¡Besos!.

_**Muchas gracias a todas y todos, es un placer escribir y saber que será leído. **_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Las conversaciones siempre son peligrosas si se quiere esconder alguna cosa. _

_**Agatha Christie**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Besos,

_**Genesys**_


	7. Encuentros Inesperados

**"Pociones"**

**_Disclaimer: _**Todos los personajes aquí presentes son de J.K Rowling.

Y simplemente me dedico a jugar con ellos.

_Dedicación especial_, esto es para mi Bella, ¡Danatxu!. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoya, tus ganas de seguirlo y por no dejarme ni en las buenas ni en las malas. De verdad, te lo agradeceré para siempre, amiga. Un besazo muy grande, ¡muahhh!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Pociones" **

_"Encuentros Inesperados" _

Era sábado, por fin había llegado su día preferido de la semana.

Hoy, sábado, había amanecido soleado, armonioso y lleno de vitalidad.

Desde su cama podía escuchar los pajarillos silvestres cantar con vigorosidad, absortos en sus llanas y cortas vidas, haciendo que los rayos del sol recortados por los espejos que rodeaban el cuarto de ducha sonasen aún mejor que una melodía de campesinos…

"_¡Por favor, que hoy me pasen cosas buenas!"_ rogó la castaña.

Se sentó en su cama, bostezando y abriendo sus brazos para estirarse. Tenía un hambre feroz que debía de saciar lo más pronto posible, porque esas dos criaturas dentro de su increíblemente abultada tripa no sólo pedían comer, sino que además hacían saber a su creadora que era lo que se les apetecía… y en esos momentos se les apetecía unos brownies con batido, fresas con nata y un gran helado de frutas del bosque.

Y si le llegaba dinero para unos croasanes, pues muchísimo mejor.

La castaña se levantó de su esplendoroso lecho, y se encaminó al baño, donde el sol inundaba todas las esquinas de la habitación.

Hermione se miró en el espejo que le devolvía su reflejo, con el pelo mucho más revuelto de lo normal, la piel tostada, un camisón de seda que hacía marcar su abultado vientre…

Su cara empezaba a engordar un poco, al igual que todo su cuerpo, por eso, creía la castaña, sus ojos acaramelados no dejaban de brillar con entusiasmo, ahora, más que nunca, se veía una chica guapa que podía ser capaz de hacer todo lo que se propusiese… y pensó que hoy, sin duda alguna, sería un gran día para ella.

_-"¡Genial!"_

Hermione se hallaba preparando la nata para echarle a las fresas, cuando escucho el timbre de su casa. Dejó caer el tenedor, quizás fuese que Mathew haya vuelto para cuidar de ella otra vez, o quizás fuese algún ladrón…

Algo temerosa, con una mano sosteniendo su tripa, y con otra buscando su varita en las estanterías, se acercó a la ventana, de donde se veía el patio de enfrente…

Afuera se encontraba una mujer joven, de voluminosas curvas, una mujer con una belleza exótica, que nada pegaba con el lugar ni la situación de la chica desconfiada dentro de la casucha.

La mujer era morena y vestía un ajustado conjunto de empresaria, un maletín de cuero negro sujeto por una de sus largas manos, con anteojos de marco grueso, que no hacía más que mirar a su alrededor con una sonrisa muy grande, como si tocar el timbre de una casa fuese lo más guay del mundo.

Hermione desconcertada, se dirigió a la puerta. Seguido de abrir la puerta, la voz de la mujer la aturdió aún más.

-"¡Buenos días, pgeciosa! Me llamo Kate, me gustagía hacegte un pequeño test sobge la opinión gespecto a los cosméticos de belleza que se venden en las ggandes superficies".

Hermione la observó sorprendida, esa tal Kate tenía un acento de francesa algo fingido, y además, había dejado el maletín en el suelo y había cogido las manos de ella para decirle algo que, para la morena Kate, era fundamental.

-"Oh, pgeciosa, tus manos necesitan un aggeglo lo más pgonto posible, ¡mira como de destgozadas las tienes! Debegías también buscagte algo que haga que mantenga ese estupendo colog de piel que tienes, y algo pagga que tus labios no estén tan secos…".

Hermione al notar el calor de su cara, se soltó bruscamente de la tal Kate.

-"Perdona, pero no me interesa nada de lo que me dices" – dijo Hermione caminando hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta.

-"Bueno, espega un momento, sólo quiego que me ggespondas a unas pggeguntas, y después te dage un ggegalo" – insistió Kate, volviendo a tomar la mano de Hermione, quien no terminaba por tragarse el cuento del test, y miraba a todos lados, por si había alguien más.

-"De acuerdo, pero rápido, que tengo que visitar a.. a una amiga.." – dudó la castaña, Kate le sonrió más ampliamente.

Se agachó ligeramente, y recogió su hermoso maletín, de donde sacó unos folios rosas.

-"Bueno, pgimega pgegunta: ¿dónde compgas tus cgemas hidgatantes?".

Hermione la miró más dudosa, y con algo de vergüenza le respondió:

-"Yo no compro mucho esas cosa, pero bueno… recuerdo haber comprado una crema de esas en Madame Svessesa" – Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, había mencionada una tienda del mundo mágico, se golpeó mentalmente.

Kate frunció el ceño, por primera vez, como si no pudiese recordar ese nombre, mientras que garabateaba algo en las hojas rosas en las que, al parecer, escribía sus respuestas.

-"¿Madame Svessesa? Me pagece que nunca antes lo había escuchado… ¿No segá el nombge de algún negocio menog?" –preguntó con curiosidad.

Hermione rió algo nerviosa, afirmando la pregunta de la falsa francesa.

Kate volvió a sonreír satisfecha, y continuó con lo suyo.

-"Segunda pgegunta: ¿has compgado alguna vez un pgoducto que luego no has usado más que unos cuantas veces?".

Hermione se mordió el labio, recordando, y después asintió alegre.

-"Pues a decir verdad, eso me pasa con los productos para alisarme el pelo, los uso pero me canso de tener que hacer la poción esa que huele a rayas, y deja mi habitación con ese olor…" – la embarazada se lo pensó un poco antes de quedarse callada, ante la mirada atenta de la francesa.

-"Ejem, de acuegdo, aquí va la tercera y ultima pgegunta; ¿de qué sabog son tus glosses?" – la francesa la miró a los ojos, y Hermione creyó percibir un alo de picardía. Se sonrojó como un tomate.

-"Bueno, yo… No uso mucho ese tipo de cosas…" – parecía que la moda la incomodaba mucho, la francesa se compadeció de ella.

-"Tganquila, dime entonces que sabog te gustaría".

Hermione se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-"Creo que un gloss de manzana estaría bien, ¿no?" – preguntó como si dudase de que existiese semejante cosa.

La francesa asintió, finalizando de escribir algo, en esas hojas rosas, muy bonitas, según Hermione.

Kate empezó a sacar miles de botellines de su elegante maletín, y tenía una explicación para cada potito, y Hermione perdió el hilo, pero seguía asintiendo con la cabeza, notando como su tripa rugía de hambre, y esa maldita francesa de pacotilla no se callaba…

OH, dios mío, _¿cómo puede haber gente que utilice esas mierdas?_

Y por si fuera poco, _¿quién comprueba que esos medicamentos y ungüentos hacen de verdad milagros? _

La castaña rodó los ojos, cansada de escucharle hablar a la tal Kate, y como si la francesa la hubiese escuchado por telepatía se calló y respiró hondo.

-"Bueno, señogita, cgeo que ya se me esta haciendo tagde, así que aquí te doy este kit de belleza, rgecuegda, te tienes que bebeg una botellita azul por la mañana y otra por la noche, dugante una semana paga que.." –la francesa tosió levemente, y continuó–"paga que tu piel se mantenga hidrata y saludable" –Kate soltó una risita–", y esta botellita naranja antes de irte a la cama durante 3 días para que…" –Kate volvió a toser levemente y a inclinarse más hacía el potito– "en fin, ya te lo explique antes, ahora ya sólo tienes que esperar para ver cómo tu aspecto rejuvenece rápidamente".

La francesa le guiñó un ojo, antes de meter a una velocidad inesperada sus utensilios y sonreírle de despedida.

Hermione la observó alejarse con su contoneo de caderas y su melena morena, atrayendo la mirada de los que pasaban por su lado, no por nada ese tal Kate era muy hermosa. La castaña suspiró y entró de nuevo a su hogar, lista para zamparse todo lo que encontrase en su camino.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Llevaban más de dos horas buscando a esa maldita sabandija y no aparecía por ningún maldito lado, debían encontrarlo antes del mediodía, o sino Ron mataría a alguien para desahogarse.

Harry vio como Ron se dejaba caer en el sofá de su oficina, que justamente estaba enfrente de la suya misma. Observó cómo Ron extendía los brazos para acaparar todo el escritorio y reposaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados.

Él también decidió descansar, dejando todo su cuerpo desparramado en su sofá, sintiendo vibraciones provenientes del sofá en sus cervicales.

_Bendita sea a la magia_, agradeció el moreno.

Y en esos mismos instantes, antes de que Harry Potter cerrase sus cautivadores ojos verdes vio el aura resplandeciente de una rubia pasar por el pasillo que lo separaba de su amigo pelirrojo. Harry abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, y se levantó, siguiendo los rastros de aquella rubia despampanante, que lo había visto de reojo con aquellos bellos ojos azules.

_-"¡Por todos los dioses!"_ – susurró Harry.

Corrió hacia el pasillo, y pudo verla girar hacia otra área, y no dudó en volver a echar a andar detrás de ella, no sabía por qué ni cómo sus piernas habían tomado vida propia, ni siquiera por qué su corazón latía desbordado, como si su vida dependiera de aquella chica rubia, de increíbles medidas y contoneos.

La vio entonces entrar a una oficina, se acercó a la misma oficina que antes la rubia había atravesado y su corazón dejó de latir, aquella oficina, y ahora también la rubia misteriosa, pertenecían a Blaise Zabinni. Maldijo a todos los antepasados Zabinni.

-"Jodido cabrón…" – Harry dio media vuelta.

Con una gran pena en su pecho, el héroe del mundo mágico volvió a su masaje de cervicales.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Había atravesado todo el ministerio en busca de su viejo amigo, que agobiaría a preguntas cuando lo encontrase.

Había echado un vistazo a una oficina que tenía la puerta abierta, y sin ninguna expresión miró como había un pelirrojo dormido, seguro que algún vago pariente de los Weasley. Volvió la vista hacia el lado contrario donde un moreno también yacía sólo y seguramente igual de aburrido que el pelirrojo, entonces siguió su rumbo hasta la oficina de su amigo.

Giró de área, y entonces recordó el camino hasta Zabinni.

-"¡Allí está!" – exclamó para si misma la rubia.

Tocó sólo una vez, y después entró. Allí estaba, sorbiendo poco a poquito su café tan negro como él, y sonriendo, seguramente por alguna carta de sus admiradoras, que nunca dejaba de leerlas.

La rubia tosió levemente para acaparar la atención del moreno, quien seguido la miró, y agrandó sus ojos, con una sonrisa aún más grande, dejando olvidado el café.

-"¡Dios mío, cariño! Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, preciosa". – Blaise le guiñó un ojo, y la invitó a sentarse.

La rubia se sentó con toda la elegancia posible que le dejaba su minifalda.

-"Sí, pero no he venido a renovar viejas costumbres, sino a hablarte de algo más serio, que me tiene sin dormir algunos días".

La rubia cambió su semblante a uno más serio, pero Zabinni captó que su vieja amiga, que no por nada la conocía desde que iban al colegio, quería algo más que hablar, y no era precisamente lo que se hacía bajo las mantas de su cama.

Zabinni carraspeó, y con una débil sonrisa, la dejó hablar, sabiendo de antemano que tendría que suspender su salida con Angelina aquella noche.

Zabinni había cambiado de cara varias veces a lo largo del tiempo que la rubia había pasado en su oficina, cuando ya no tuvieron más que decirse, la rubia se levantó al igual que él, y se despidieron con un pico.

Zabinni no dejaba de pensar en todas las palabras de su amiga, por primera vez la veía realmente preocupada, y ya no sólo por algo que la incumbía a ella, sino que estaba realmente preocupada por él y Draco.

-"¡Cómo cambia la vida!" – pensó el joven Zabinni, sorprendiese de verdad de su vida.

Sí, sin duda Draco alucinaría cuando le contase que la encargada de dar la pócima maligna a Granger había sido su antigua novia del colegio…

_Pansy Parkinson_.

Pansy había cambiado mucho, y ya no sólo por su estupenda condición física y que su trabajo no era nada decente, sino por aquel lado oculto que tenía, donde se preocupaba por sus amigos y el sentido común ocupaba su ser normalmente, hasta cuando la vieja Lauck le pagaba por hacer aquellos trabajos sucios.

-"Pero… ¿quién no mataría por un contrato millonario?" – objetó Blaise, dándole vueltas al asunto.

Pansy le había contado cómo hacía tan sólo dos días había estado en la mísera casa de Granger, rellena como un embutido por su vientre, que apenas la había reconocido, sino hubiese sido porque había mencionado una tienda del mundo mágico y que apenas sabía nada de cosméticos.

La visita que le había hecho a la castaña la había dejado algo tocada, porque decía que por primera vez en su vida sentía remordimientos.

Pansy había entregado aquellas pociones, tan nerviosa que creía que se le podían caer en cualquier momento, y además el miedo a ser descubierta en cualquier momento.

La rubia rezaba por que Granger ignorase a aquella falsa francesa y no bebiese esas pociones, que no le traería más que desdicha por perder a sus dos retoños.

Zabinni había visto de verdad el remordimiento en los ojos azules de su amiga, y él también deseó que la castaña no bebiese esas pociones, pero lo que ahora más le atormentaba era el hecho de tener que contárselo todo a Draco, pues sabía el rubio no se lo tomaría bien y que era capaz de actuar de la manera menos sensata.

Miró hacía la puerta, y entonces decidió que Malfoy no podría ayudarlo a salvar a Granger de su inminente desgracia, así que decidió pedir ayudar a quienes menos quería del Ministerio de Magia, los eternos enemigos de su mejor amigo Malfoy, Potter "cara rajada" y Weasley "pobretón".

-"¿Estás con la regla, Zabinni?" preguntó molesto el pelirrojo, acariciando su brazo por el golpe que le había asestado el moreno para despertarlo.

Blaise lo miró con asco, mientras que ignoraba la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-"Lo que yo me pregunto es cómo se puede ser tan vulgar, Weasley, pero en fin, tengo que hablar contigo y con el héroe del mundo mágico, si es posible..." – habló el moreno, con una suavidad irreal.

-"¿De qué diablos puedes hablar tú con nosotros, maldita serpiente?" – preguntó el pelirrojo, empezando a enfadarse.

-"Weasley, deberías cuidar ese lenguaje, puede que alguno te deje sin habla…"

-"¿Me estás amenazando, imbécil?" exclamó Ron harto, levantándose y acercando su cara roja a la de Blaise.

Esa postura retadora llamó la atención de Harry, que había escuchado el grito del pelirrojo.

-"El que avisa, no es traidor, Weasley, ¿tu madre no te lo menciono alguna vez?" siseó el moreno, sonriendo con malicia.

Ron ya estaba más rojo que su mata de pelo, era un alivio que tuviese esos ojos azules para que no se confundiesen pelo y cara.

-"¡No te metas con mi madre, maldito..!" – volvió a bramar el joven, abalanzándose sobre el otro.

Ron lo cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta, totalmente enrabietado, aguantándose las ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared, pero justamente había entrado Harry.

Y justo en ese momento, Harry entraba en la oficina, sorprendido de la presencia de Zabinni, y de la reacción instantánea de su mejor amigo.

-"Tranquilizate, Ron. No vale la pena ensuciarse las manos con semejante basura" dijo el niño que vivió.

Ron miró por última vez amenazante al moreno, y lo soltó con repugnancia, y a continuación hizo el ademán de limpiarse las manos como si las tuviese llenas de mierda.

Zabinni se acomodó su cuello, y no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento, sino que parecía que la agrandaba más a cada segundo que pasaba.

El moreno decidió empezar con el plan, sentándose nuevamente con toda la comodidad del mundo.

-"Bueno Potter y Weasley, ya que estáis aquí los dos finalmente para atender mis peticiones, os digo que lo que tendréis que hacer es algo muy delicado, así que por favor, pido discreción…"

Harry y Ron se miraron atónitos, _¿se había vuelto loco Zabinni?_, pensaron los dos a la vez, pero sin tiempo a una respuesta. Blaise continuó.

-"Tenéis que olvidar las rencillas que ha ocasionado el embarazo de Granger, pues ella se encuentra en grave peligro de perder a sus gemelos, ¿de acuerdo?" – pidió Zabinni, que como por arte de magia, había cambiado su semblante a una de genuina preocupación por su amiga.

Harry apenas reaccionó.

-"¿Entonces es verdad que tendrá gemelos?" – su voz sonó quebrada, como si algo se le hubiese roto en su garganta.

Ron también se había quedado callado, con sus bellos ojos azules abiertos al máximo, y su rostro tan rojo como la sangre…

Zabinni los miró con algo de pena.

-"Chicos, pensad que esto es mucho más difícil para ella que para vosotros, ella tendrá que hacerse cargo de dos niños a la vez, como si uno sólo no fuese ya demasiado trabajo… Tenéis que ayudarla en todo lo que podáis, las cosas del pasado se quedan allí, en el pasado" – sentenció Blaise, acercando una mano al hombro de Ron, quien raramente no se alejó del contacto de Zabinni, sino que hizo algo que ni siquiera Harry hubiese imaginado.

Ron se echó a llorar, convulsionando su cuerpo en pequeños hipos.

Harry y Zabinni se miraron apenados, pero ninguno flaqueó a la hora de abrazarlo.

"_Será un largo día…"_ pensaron a la vez Blaise, Harry y el lagrimoso Ron.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de incansables horas hablando, Zabinni hizo un plan para salvar a Hermione, y a la unir las fuerzas de Malfoy con las de Hermione para que pudiesen hacerse cargo de los gemelos.

-"Muy bien, Zabinni, llevamos a Hermy a ese dichoso parque el domingo que viene, y a la vez tú también harás lo mismo con el inutil Malfoy, nosotros actuaremos como si el pedorro de Malfoy y nosotros dos hubiésemos arreglado nuestras diferencias y así poder entablar algún tipo de amistad entre Hermy con la sabandija de Malfoy… ¿no?" resumió el pelirrojo, algo picado de la relación de Hermy con Draco.

-"Exactamente, pero vuestro lado del plan es mucho más fácil, porque Granger y vosotros ya sois amigos desde siempre y nunca os decís mentiras, y os creerá todo… Pero a mi me costará un sacrificio humano hacerle creer a Malfoy que vosotros lo habéis estado buscándolo para ayudarle a él y a Granger con los niños… En fin, pero ya sabéis que antes de lo del domingo.." Zabinni apretó su cara color carbón.

-"Si, Zabinni, tranquilo. Nosotros nos encargaremos mañana mismo de que Hermy tiré todas esas mierdas que le habéis entregado mediante una tipa, si me encontrase a la zorra que casi mata a nuestros sobrinos… " maldijo Harry, sin remota idea de que la mujer de sus sueños era la que casi mata a sus sobrinitos.

Zabinni calló un momento al escuchar entrar a otra persona. Los tres se voltearon.

-"Zabinni, ¿qué demonios haces con estos dos aquí?" preguntó la voz de la nueva persona, y en su tono se denotaba el enfado.

Tanto Blaise como Harry y Ron, tragaron sonoramente saliva.

**¡Hola queridos lectores! **

Ya sé que no merezco vuestro perdon por tardar tanto, pero he estado tan liada que no he tenido cabeza como para escribir, pero ya podeis agradecerle a LaBelle Evans porque no ha parado nunca de animarme a seguirlo. Así que como le prometí, aquí esta el nuevo chap.

Despues de esto seguramente no entrare hasta dentro semanas al fanfiction, porque trabajo en un bar y es muy pesado tener tiempo para concentrarse en escribir, pero bueno, ya veré cómo lo hago.

Siento no poder responder a los reviews que me habeis enviado animando a seguirlo, es porque dentro de 20 minutos me voy al curro, así que os los contestare en el chap. siguiente.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews.

_Si eres orgulloso conviene que ames la soledad._

_Los orgullosos siempre se quedan solos. _

**Amado Nervo**

Besos,

**Genesys**


End file.
